The Confederacy of Isatosha
The Confederacy of Isatosha '('Confederația lui Isatosha) is a nation in Etharia. Isatosha consists of 11 semi-autonomous provinces, and has a de-facto capitol. Originally, the nation was under the name ,"The United Tribes(Triburile Unite) after Nortus VI united various tribes after an invasion from a large outside force to rebel against them in 1366 AD. Early History (1336-1399 AD) Nortus VI Nortus VI was born to a prestigious military family. He had been enrolled in the military at age 7. The boy would eventually be a great horseman and would often be affectionate towards the creatures. This perhaps could've nurtured him to have a more pacifistic nature than his ancestors. Nortus VI at age 13 was able to kill a tiger while on a horse with a javalin. He detested hunting, but would later keep it to himself until reciting his life to a scribe in his older days. He faced Kulhpov soldiers who made occasional incursions into Meddialtos territory at the age of 19. Nortus VI was haunted by a young boy he had to face in combat, he was afraid and hesitated to attack the older Nortus VI, but his Sergeant killed him for his incompetence with a dagger to the throat. This enraged Nortus VI as he fires his flash powder speargun and eliminated the enemy leader and other soldiers with his claymore sword. He felt sick of war and would rather document nature after retiring from commanding a small team. The young man would eventually meet and court a young woman named Dona. They shared their love of nature, which was not common within the tribe as they are taught to just to focus on warfare and politics and not any of the arts. People often had mixed opinions about Nortus VI during his reign, some would say he's too soft, others would say he is unique. Dona would encourage his mindset for peace for his people, but realized he wanted peace for everyone. Nortus VI would try to become the leader of the tribe and fail multiple times for many years.It wasn't until the siege of the city Meddialtos Jinda(Current Day Tamriel), the capitol of the tribe's territory named after the tribe and the current leader, was overrun by a new coalition, made up of (PLACEHOLDER) soldiers, Trekken mercenaries, and some (PLACEHOLDER) warriors.The tribal leader Jinda was dead and his cabinet too, and the now 29 year old Nortus VI was now one of the only options left for the tribe's survival. He was placed into power in 1365 AD. Nortus VI did something that went against Meddialtos culture, make an alliance. His people protested, but him and his supporters reminded them that Isolationism won't preserve their culture. He allied with 'Super' Igneous Witherrow of the Hebdi tribe and 'Thine Exhalted' Tiberious Jehoshaphat of the "Blades of Grozlus" faction as they lacked in resources and had a common enemy.During the then dubbed "The Coast to Coast War" the , Meddialtos, Hebdi, and "Blades of Grozlus" went to war against the invading (PLACEHOLDER), and Trekken Mercenaries. Isatosha would be officially established under the "The Unified Tribes" banner in 1366 AD. Often times, Nortus VI would try to negotiate with all sides, as his main desire was for peace, but that did little to stop what was currently in effect. The Unified Tribes had strength in numbers and light infantry quick attack tactics, but poor logistics and weapons(Spears, machetes). The (PLACEHOLDER) had better logistics, professional soldiers, and better weapons(Early Muskets), but less numbers and more susceptible land. The Coast to Coast War lasted 23 years, and it took a heavy toll on both sides. Ultimately, The (PLACEHOLDER) was defeated after capturing key points and driving the invading forces from their land.Category:Nations